Generally, within the technical field of shock absorbers that include pilot valves, a pressure regulator, i.e. a valve arrangement, is used to control a flow of damping medium between a compression chamber and a rebound chamber during a reciprocal motion of a piston in a damping medium filled chamber of the shock absorber. The piston, via a piston rod, is connected either to a wheel or a chassis, whereas the chamber is connected to one of the wheel or chassis that the piston is not connected to. During a compression stroke the piston moves axially in a direction towards the compression chamber and thereby pressurizes the damping medium in the compression chamber. During a rebound stroke, the piston moves axially towards the rebound chamber, i.e. in the opposite direction, and thereby pressurizes the damping medium in the rebound chamber. In accordance with the function of the shock absorber, the pressurized damping medium needs to be transferred from the pressurized chamber to the other chamber, i.e. from the compression chamber to the rebound chamber or vice versa. The flow of damping medium needs to be controlled to obtain a damping effect of the piston and thus the shock absorber, i.e. to damp relative motion between the wheel and chassis.
The control of the pressure in the flow of damping medium in the shock absorber depends on the pressure created by a valve arrangement. Pressure regulators in shock absorbers are usually provided with an axially movable or deflectable valve member, such as a washer, cone or shim that acts against a seat part. The pressure control is achieved by equilibrium or balance of forces, for example equilibrium between a pressure and/or flow force acting on the valve member in one direction and counteracting or opposing forces, such as one or more of a spring force, friction force or pilot pressure force acting on the valve member in the opposite direction. When the piston of the shock absorber moves at a certain speed such that the pressure and/or flow force become greater than the opposing or counteracting forces, the movable valve member is forced away from the seat part, thereby opening a flow passage. Thus, the movable valve member is forced to open at a stroke defined as a function of the flow produced by the pressure acting on the regulating area of the pressure regulator.
Traditional valve arrangements of the pressure regulating type described above generally have the disadvantage that when experiencing an electrical or mechanical malfunction to the solenoid or to the control system the valves may be left in an open or closed state; if left in an open state the flow path between the compression chamber and the rebound chamber is opened, resulting in a substantially unrestricted flow of hydraulic fluid between said chambers and consequently substantially no damping force. Alternatively, when the malfunction results in a closed state of the valve, the flow path is substantially closed, resulting in a too high damping force.
State of the art valve arrangements for shock absorbers have a failsafe mode where a bypass flow allows a predetermined flow of damping medium between the chambers. However, these bypass flows are sensitive to vibrations and flow forces generated from the damping medium flowing through the restrictions.
Therefore, there is a need for a valve arrangement for use in shock absorbers having a controlled bypass flow for failsafe operation which is less affected by vibrations and flow forces.